Chronicles of the Fifth Spirit
by souptwinktrist
Summary: After finding out who she was and why she has these magical powers, Elsa lives in the area of the enchanted forest, where she feels she belongs. There she interacts with the other four spirits and protects the Northuldra people. Even as she tries to stay out of danger, Elsa keeps jumping into it to protect who she loves. Will she go too far? Can Elsa be able to protect them always?
1. Full Moon

The sun was so blinding yet beautiful. The combination of yellows, reds, and purples created the view of a lifetime. To Elsa, she felt as if she was being given a warm hug. Which says something as she is constantly around ice. Elsa heard the grass give as Nokk neared her. With a smile, she reached her pale hand out to the horse, who bowed his head down to let Elsa stroke his mane made of slim ice crystals. She felt so pleased and relaxed. This was her true home: with nature.

Elsa continued longing at the sunset until she noticed stars begin to appear in the now dark sky. With a little give, she got up and grabbed Nokk's reigns.

"Ready?" Elsa inquired to her beloved steed. Nokk trotted in a small circle and shook his mane. "I'll take that as a yes." She placed her bare foot onto a nearby rock and leaped onto the horse. With a loud cry from Elsa and an echoing neigh from Nokk, they were off to the enchanted forest.

Continuing her daily routine, Elsa entered the Northuldra grounds in the forest to have greet and have dinner with them. She hopped off her horse and passed the reigns to Ryder who, as usual, guided Nokk to where he stays.

"Your majesty," Ryder greets, bowing. Elsa giggles and shakes her head.

"You do know I'm not a queen anymore," she replies. Ryder shrugs.

"You're not queen of _Arendelle_ anymore. You still reign as the queen of nature. You are the fifth spirit after all," he winks and nudges her. Elsa rolls her eyes and chuckles. She gracefully makes her way slowly to the main site of the village. Entering this area always soothed her: The pale browns of the teepee like households, the warm orange from the campfire. Elsa bowed down to the level of the kids playing around the campfire and asked, "Hey! How are all of you?" In almost a simultaneous chorus, the little ones yelled, "Elsa!" They were all so pleased and happy to see her. Running to the snow queen, the kids all hugged Elsa, who hugged them right back. Mindy, one of the smallest of the bunch, came to Elsa with a beautiful magenta flower and put it in the adult's smooth platinum-blonde hair. Elsa giggled and adjusted the flower, so it laid right by her ear where she tucks her shorter locks by.

"Have any of you received any messages from my sister?" Elsa asked the smiling bunch. In dramatic fashion, as kids do, they shook their heads vigorously. Hmm… that bothered her a bit. She was expecting a letter by now. It had been several days. Not wanting to lower the children's spirits, Elsa suggested that she makes everyone a small ice sculpture of whatever they like. With this, they all went "Hooray!" and started cheering and whispering to each other, most likely curious of who was going to ask for what.

"Line up, you little goofballs," Elsa laughed. First in line was Jackson. He was around 7 years old with wavy black hair covering his forehead.

"Um… can I please have a reindeer?" he asked, jumping up and down. Elsa nodded regally and cupped her right hand near her waist, while the other started to conjure blue streams of magic and snowflakes. After about ten seconds, there stood a Sven-like stature in the palm of Elsa's hand. She leaned forward a bit, gesturing for Jackson to take it. He screeched with excitement and ran off to his household. For the next half an hour she continued to make small ice statues for the Northuldra kids. Mindy, the last one in line, asked for a sculpture of Elsa. The older was thrown off immediately.

"Don't you want a unicorn or something else? Why do you want one of me, Mindy?" The little girl looked up with wide eyes that reminded Elsa of her younger sister Anna's eyes.

"Because you're soooo cool! And you protect our village. Aaand you're super pretty, too. It's the _best _statue ever!" Elsa blinked a couple times and swallowed hard to stop herself from getting emotional. She always knew Mindy was drawn to Elsa, but she didn't know she was an idol in the toddler's eyes. With a little shake of the head, the queen replied, "Well… alright then." She tried her best with her ice magic to conjure something that looked like herself. She decided to go with her current look, as the whole "Let It Go" look was a little cringey. A few seconds passed and Elsa came up with a small version of her riding Nokk. It was all worth it when she looked up from the small sculpture to see Mindy beaming with the biggest grin ever.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa!" the little girl giggled. As Mindy ran off, Elsa watched her play with the ice, pretending Nokk was soaring through the air on an epic expedition. The night continued with a royal feast. The Northuldra were celebrating, as tonight was a full moon. They haven't really told Elsa what would happen on the full moon, but they mentioned that the spirits awaken to their fullest and it's one of the most magical nights in the forest. The snow queen was interested so she decided she was going to spend the night at the village, which she usually doesn't. The ice dress Elsa was wearing was getting a little uncomfortable as the night wore on and she decided to change into something a little more pajama like. Fortunately for her, her powers can create whatever clothes she desires out of ice with just a snap of the fingers. Elsa's cloud white and light purple icicle dress dissolved as pants made of literal snow covered her legs, along with a long sleeve snow shirt. She didn't think much of the change, but when she rolled up her comfy sleeves, she noticed the whole village staring at her, amazed by the magic act. Elsa chuckled awkwardly and said quietly, "Tada!" The Northuldra people gathered their bearings and continued as they were. Though the village was accustomed to magic, Elsa's powers still amaze them all.

As Elsa was about to retreat, she heard a voice call her name behind her. "Elsa!" She turned to see Honeymaren calling her.

"Are you going to sleep?" The queen nodded with a sleepy smile in response. Honeymaren looked a little bothered.

"You don't want to see the spirits?" Honeymaren inquired.

Elsa hesitated, "I do, but by myself. I think I'll sleep for a bit and then go out while the moon is directly above us. Thank you, though, it was very kind to consider me." The young woman seemed satisfied with the answer and bid her goodnight. Elsa was going to stay in the chief of the village's housing. Inside, she found two small beddings with sheets and a meager pillow. Crouching on the floor, Elsa crawled into the snugly made bed and tried to fall asleep. Something at the bottom of Elsa's stomach was afraid. She tossed and turned, trying to ignore it, but she had a feeling that tonight, with the spirits, it was all going to go wrong. Elsa knew these feelings could be perfectly valid as she is the fifth spirit and is connected with the other four spirits in this nature: in thought and in action.


	2. An Invitation

"Honey! Come on you have to get up." Kristoff always tries his hardest to let his fiancée sleep in; she is _not _a morning person. He already was fully dressed. He wore his usual leather and fur ice harvesting outfit. Kristoff may technically be royalty soon, but he wasn't going to give up the comfiest outfit in Arendelle. He looked out at the window, seeing that it was already noon. Anna can't sleep in this long! She's a queen after all, she's got to rule! From behind the pale white door, he heard groans from Anna. He rolled his eyes and twisted the doorknob ever so slightly, peeking inside the room. In classic Anna fashion, her hair looked like a bird's nest and she was hanging upside down off the side of the bed. Drool dripped down like a waterfall of sleep. Tiptoeing to the bed, Kristoff tapped his lover on the shoulder.

"Psst. Baby. Wake up," he whispered. She opened one eye, closed it again, and then got up from her upside-down position: slowly. Kristoff let out a sigh of relief when Anna rose. Wiping the drool off her face, Anna looked at him with a slight glare. Being queen was so tiring. She has no idea how her sister managed this for three years. For her, it had only been seven months! The spring was quite a nice season though, so Anna decided to bathe quickly and accompany her fiancé out to the reindeer stalls. The sun was directly above them as Anna, with her teal, black, and lime short dress, walked into the courtyard of the castle. She had her hair just as her big sister had it on her coronation day, with a gold crown sitting atop her head. Kristoff was holding her hand, winking and saying, "Nice bedhead this morning, Your Majesty."

"Hey! You should know by now that it's going to be a daily thing!" Anna says defensively. He shrugs.

"Usually you wake up pretty early, though, so it was a rare sight," Kristoff laughed, proceeding to lean in and kiss her on the cheek. Anna dodged him, playfully, and kissed his cheek instead. They reached the gates and she signaled the guards to open the gates. The two men gladly did so, letting in a strong sun beam that lit up the whole town in front of them. To their direct left was the reindeer stalls. Sven immediately recognized Kristoff, who let go of Anna's hand, and the two hugged.

"_Well good morning Kristoff!" _Kristoff said, imitating Sven.

"Good morning to you too, buddy!" he said in his normal voice. Anna rose her hand to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself from laughing, but a few giggles escaped. At one point, she couldn't take it anymore and Anna let her boisterous laughs free. Kristoff got red with embarrassment and whispered to Sven, "She doesn't get it." Sven made a soft grunt, nudging Kristoff with amusement. The queen's fiancé grabbed a brush from one of the shelves in the reindeer stalls and began to brush Sven. Anna loved that even though Kristoff was about to become king of a country, he stayed true to himself and didn't care what others thought about him. It seemed like he didn't care to be regal. He preferred to do what he loved: taking care of reindeers (specifically Sven). Truthfully, Anna was so glad Kristoff proposed first. She had planned to, but the events with the enchanted forest distracted her slightly. Kristoff was determined, though. After all that happened, Anna was joyful beyond words to now be engaged to this goofy reindeer man. Speaking of marriage…

"Kristoff?" Anna spoke up softly. Still half in thought, she bit her lip slightly. He looked up immediately, and walked to his future wife, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you okay, Anna?"

She nodded quickly. "No yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking… since we're sending invitations and all that... for the wedding I mean… I feel like it would be insensitive to just send my sister a letter." Kristoff blinked a couple times. Being raised by trolls doesn't make him very socially skilled, so he was a little stuck on what to say.

"So… what do you want to do?"

Anna hesitated. "Maybe we can send two messengers to the forest?" Noticing Kristoff's reaction, she added, "The forest isn't dangerous anymore! Remember, Elsa and the spirits are on good terms. Everything will be _fine_." Anna was completely optimistic. This seemed like a great idea! Elsa's going to love that I'm delivering something so important to her not by Gale. I think seeing Arendellians for the first time in forever would make her happy. Yeah! Perfect plan!

"I'm gonna go make preparations stay here don't move this is going to be _great_ I'm so excited, are you? I am! Oh my goodness, Kristoff, I'll run to the castle to see who is willing to make the trip for the enchanted forest, okay? Bye I love you!"

Kristoff stood where he was, wide-eyed and with a lipstick stain on his cheek. "Did she just say that all in one breath?"

"_She sure did!" _Sven (Kristoff) responded. Kristoff pursed his lips before shrugging and going deeper into the stall to get Sven some carrots.

Back at the castle, Anna ran into Kai, one of the servants, as she was making her way to the study. Maybe he knows who I could ask to go to the forest. He's quite acquainted with the town and its people.

"Kai! Could I ask you a question?"

He looked at her and blinked a few times. "You just did, your Majesty." Anna frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a _"You know what I meant" _look.

"Yes, your Majesty, what is it you desire to be answered?"

"I want to send Elsa my wedding invitation, but I think sending two Arendellians to hand deliver it to her would be a lot more thoughtful. She is my sister after all!" Anna suddenly paused in thought.

Kai blinked a couple more times. "And where does the question come in, your Majesty?"

The queen snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yea! Do you know who would be willing to make the trip? I was thinking of sending the guard, but I feel that Elsa may see them and think it's bad news." The servant thought for a few seconds.

"Perhaps maybe a few trusted merchants we know in the town? Perhaps Mr. Berg, the blacksmith, or Mrs. Haugen, the town's finest sewer? They're quite the gentle souls, akin to your sister." Anna slapped her hands to her cheeks with a wide mouth, jumping up and down. Yes! That would be perfect! "Kai you're the MAN with the PLAN! I'll go with Kristoff into town today to see if they would be willing to start the journey tomorrow or the day after!" She hugged Kai, who became stiff as a board from surprise. "Thank you!" He watched as the Queen of An Entire Nation called Arendelle skipped to the study. He shook his head and, for the first time in the last ten minutes, cracked a small smile.

In the study, Queen Anna sat down at the plush maroon chair and grabbed a piece of paper. With her inked pen, she started writing what she would say to the two citizens today, while informing them that the wedding's date was to be kept secret. When Anna first told her soon-to-be husband that she wanted the wedding to be exclusively Arendellians and kept secret from other nations, he was absolutely puzzled.

"_What do you mean 'secret'?"_

"_I mean that since the Great Thaw all those years ago, I don't really trust people outside of our nation! Do you not remember Hans? Hm? Or the Duke of Weaseltown?"_

_Kristoff mumbled, "Weselton."_

_She scoffed. "Yea like it matters! I'm serious, Kristoff. I don't want our marriage to be a secret, just the actual ceremony! I feel like if word gets out, we could have another Hans incident where he takes over the entire country under our noses!"_

"_You mean under your nose?" Kristoff why did you just say that to a very emotional redheaded queen? Anna pouted with her arms crossed on her baby blue winter outfit. He sighed, all out of energy, and agreed to her requests. Kristoff brought her in for a hug, slightly saddened that Anna is so paranoid that someone will ruin their special day._

Anna's teal eyes locked to the door when she heard a knock. "Come in!" Kristoff walked in and-

Oh god! What the crap was that? Anna pinched her nose and waved the air in front of her while remaining sitting at the desk. What on earth?!

"Kristoff… with all of my sweet meaningful love in the entire world, why do you smell so _horrible_?" Anna said in a not-shouting-but-not-normal voice. The blonde man gave a ten second "Uhm…" before explaining he had not left the reindeer stalls since he arrived there a couple hours ago. And he hadn't showered. Nor changed. Anna let out a half-forced laugh.

"Um… please change. Then come back I want to ask you something." Kristoff scratched his head and gave a small "ok" before leaving the study.

"Come back smelling like roses please!" Anna called out after him. He returned about twenty minutes later in a teal shirt with a black vest and black pants to accompany. In classic Kristoff fashion, he kept his hair loose, not putting it back. He gave an awkward smile and looked down at himself and back up.

"Much better!" Anna grinned. She nodded at the chair across from her desk, signaling Kristoff to sit. Anna always tries to be like her sister when it comes to queenly affairs: regal and dignified. Clearing her throat, she started, "_So!_ Remember that idea I brought up to you earlier about Elsa and hand delivering the wedding invitation?"

"Yea? What about it?" he inquired.

"Well do you want to accompany me on a queenly affair to the town to ask two merchants I know of to venture into the enchanted forest miles and miles away to find Elsa?" Anna smiled. Kristoff stared at her for a second. Today? What if those two have plans? They can't just drop everything and go on a mission to a forest that was, quote, "miles and miles away."

"You want them to leave today?"

Anna jumped and shook her head vigorously while waving her hands. "No no no! Maybe tomorrow or the day after. But I was thinking the sooner we ask, the sooner they can prepare you know? We can ride on some horses into town to their shops." She looked down at the paper on the desk and delicately picked it up. "I have an idea of what to say. 'Mr. Berg/Mrs. Haugen, I would like to ask a favor of you and ask it to be confidential. The royal wedding between me and Mr. Bjorgman occurs soon. I thought it best fit to invite my sister to the wedding with a hand delivered note to where she lies in the enchanted forest. I would need two trusted Arendellians to do such task. I ask of you, would you like to deliver said message to Elsa, our former queen, in a two-day voyage?'" Anna looked back up at Kristoff smiling. "Thoughts? Thoughts?"

"It actually sounds great!" he answered, slightly shocked at how official it sounded. Anna pouted at this comment.

"What do you mean _actually_?! For your information, I'm a great writer," Anna finished, making a "humph" sound and crossing her arms like she was three. Kristoff laughed at his fiancée for a moment before hopping up from his chair.

"Well come on then! To Arendelle we go!" He paused. "On one condition; I ride Sven not a horse." Anna rolled her eyes and nodded, taking Kristoff's hand as they left the castle back towards the stalls. Fifteen minutes later, the couple was situated on their individual animals. Anna was riding the same horse she rode to find Elsa in the North Mountain almost four years ago: the steed was white, with a black and white mane. They strolled through the streets of Arendelle, looking first for the blacksmith, then after they would head to the dress shop. When they arrived to both destinations, both Mr. Berg and Mrs. Haugen agreed to the journey, saying they could leave tomorrow morning to get to the forest by the evening. Anna was so delighted she wanted to scream, but she knew she had to keep her royal appearance, so she just grinned and bowed, thanking the two. She offered they stay the castle tonight, so they leave with all the supplies they need. Wow, Anna thought, this is working out smoothly! Elsa was going to be so happy!


	3. Trauma

_"Elsa… you can't let yourself get out of control!" Agnarr yelled as 10-year-old Elsa started spreading frost from her feet. Young Elsa started crying, pressing her shaking hands to her face, feeling her wet tears stain her gloves. She stumbled back, mumbling, "Please… I don't w-want to hurt you, father." Elsa gulped hard and pressed one of her hands to her chest, realizing she couldn't breathe. _

_ "Agnarr you're being too harsh on her! I agree, she _is_ getting out of control, but she's still just a young girl!" Elsa heard her mom shout. It sounded muffled, though. The young girl's parents turned a shade paler when they realized the frost spreading along the walls behind their daughter. Elsa still couldn't breathe. Tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't FEEL!"_

_ Suddenly, like some sort of pulse, the frost below Elsa's feet turned into solid ice, now glowing red. Agnarr and Iduna had no clue what to do. If they were to be honest with themselves, they were scared of her. Elsa's father stretched his hand to cover his wife who stood slightly behind him. "Iduna… step back." Elsa's head whipped up immediately. Her first though was, "_They're scared of me._"_

_ Elsa started apologizing rapidly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She fell back against the frosty wall, making it ice with the impact. In a fit of tears, she slid down to the floor and pulled her legs up into a ball. Her parents took this as their cue to exit the room. "I'm sorry…"_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, momma…" Adult Elsa whispered softly, eyes closed. With a gasp, she bolted up, her heart pounding. She took a breath before wiping the stray tears from her face. The room was stuffed with white, floating snowflakes. With a quick wave of her hand, all the snowflakes disappeared. Elsa glanced at the chief and got up, trying not to wake her. She looked up at the moon. It wasn't midnight yet, but she couldn't bear going back to sleep right now. Exiting the tent, Elsa wandered into the dimly lit forest, the dream still on her mind. Except, it wasn't really a dream. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Everything that happened was real. Though this happened about fifteen years ago, situations like that don't just disappear. Elsa has always struggled with her past; usually Anna helped her in times like this, but she wasn't with Anna right now. She does feel proud that she didn't have a full panic attack, though. Elsa also usually makes a much larger mess than just a few snowflakes from a nightmare.

Having flashbacks occasionally isn't necessarily a setback, but to Elsa it feels like one. She put her arm out, touching loose pieces of the birch tree's bark. Walking a little closer, Elsa started picking at it while soaked in her thoughts. She doesn't think she's a monster or freak anymore, but she still feels like she's way too sensitive for no reason. With a sigh she turned, facing away from the tree. Elsa closed her eyes. It was one of the reasons she abdicated. Sliding down the tree, with her knees up, like she was ten again, Elsa allowed a tear to fall. If someone had found out someone as emotionally damaged as her was on the throne, they would most definitely want her abdicated anyways. Forgetting other people, having the stress of running a nation while trying to heal emotionally was extremely difficult…

Elsa held her hand up, allowing some blue streams of magic encapsulating snowflakes appear. She loved her powers very dearly. She felt much stronger and safe knowing she could defend herself and others. Elsa let the snowflakes fall. She just can't forget her past; being locked up for thirteen years by the two people in the world that should have loved her the most hurt more than anything. The only thing Elsa truly hates about living here is not being with her only living family member: Anna. Her breathing started to get uneven. Who would do something like that? Shut out their very last family member in existence. Elsa balled up her fists and held them to her forehead, squinting her eyes shut. _So stupid. You're such an idiot._ No… it was for her own growth and well-being. _Selfish._ Self-worth isn't selfish. Since Elsa's eyes were closed, she didn't notice the ice crawling up the tree and the ice spreading below her feet. She took a breath and opened her eyes, holding her hands close to her chest like she did when she was younger. _Why me? Why do you do this to me? Why am I so stupid? WHY am I so problematic? Why can't I be like everyone else?_

"You're the fifth spirit… you're supposed to be strong," Elsa spoke softly to nobody except whatever spirits may be surrounding her at the moment. A small smile showed when she felt a gust of wind throw her bangs into her face.

"Thanks, Gale… but I don't think this is something that can be easily fixed," Elsa said to the leaves blowing in the wind. With her comment, they swiftly were carried by the wind in another direction, leaving Elsa alone again. She gulped hard and blinked hard. She was proud that this… small breakdown didn't escalate. She wiped her bangs out of her face to return her vision. Getting to her feet, Elsa decided to walk around the forest a bit more. The spirits should be active, as it is the night. She wondered where Honeymaren was, as Elsa knows she's wide awake to fully experience the full moon. All the ex-queen had seen so far was Gale being a little friendly. Her feeling about the spirits still stood. Something was most definitely going to go wrong tonight, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_Rustle._

Elsa turned around so quick she thought she was going to crack her neck. Automatically, she stretched her arms in front of her, bracing for some sort of attack. She squinted, noticing two shadows walking parallel to where she was. Who else could be in the forest? And this deep? Maybe they're lost. Elsa started heading towards them when she stepped on a stick, breaking it. The strangers turned in her direction, and Elsa bolted behind a tree, holding her breath. She peeked behind the tree after a few seconds, trying to see what the two wanderers were up to. At their feet, Elsa could see an orange light appear. The strangers both bent down and yelled, obviously confused or scared as to what they saw. One of them, likely a male from what Elsa could see, took their bag of and wielded it as to hit the glowing light. A small squeak from the light source made Elsa realize what it was, or _who_ it was. Bruni!

With no warning, the glow spread into an intense light, and then into fire spreading. Elsa revealed herself from behind the tree and froze as she watched the tree near the strangers completely catch fire. _I knew it, I knew it! I knew something would go wrong!_ Elsa bolted to the area a hundred feet away. Bruni hopped from tree to tree now, surrounding the two travelers in an aggressively powerful fire. As she was still running, Elsa bit her lip in concentration and sent an ice blast to the first tree that caught fire. The pair in the ring of fire screamed, so absolutely terrified by the situation. Ignoring the scream, Elsa continued to put out the rest of the trees' fire. As Elsa aimed to extinguish the last tree, a sharp gust of wind jolted Elsa into a tree to her right. She flew to an area about six feet up the trunk and fell with a thud on the green grass below her.

"Gale! You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Elsa bellowed, now angry. What is up with the spirits? I understand Bruni but Gale? Truthfully, she thought that she could handle these two. It was scarier for her if Nokk were to attack her, or the Earth Giants. Nokk almost drowned her last time they fought. Bruni setting fire to more trees interrupted Elsa's thoughts.

"Bruni! Please! They didn't know what you were, buddy! I promise we can figu- "

The tree Elsa was slumped against caught fire. Specifically, the bark that was directly touching her skin caught fire. Being extremely sensitive to the heat, Elsa yelped in excruciating pain, darting away from the flaming trunk.

"I didn't _do_ anything to you guys! You know it's me! I'm not one of them." She felt like she just shattered her own heart. _I can't believe I just denied I'm an Arendellian_. Elsa leaped out of the way as a flaming branch fell right where she used to be standing. She had no idea how to stop this. Instinctively, Elsa began icing each fire that she saw. The charred branches that used to be flaming were now covered in shining, blue ice. Elsa was panting so terribly hard she thought she was going to pass out. Now was not the time to rest, though, there could still be angry spirits out there. After two minutes passed, she was beginning to get suspicious that Gale nor Bruni exacted revenge. It wasn't until she heard a faraway scream that Elsa understood. They went for the Northuldra village!

With no time to waste, Elsa darted, still in her snow pajamas, straight to the small village. Halfway there, she stopped, completely forgetting about the two wanderers. She looked back and forth between the village and the two strangers crouched on ground, terrified.

"I'll be back for you! Trust me!" Elsa called out. She continued, "When you stop hearing loud noises from this direction, walk towards it and there will be help for you! Please stay safe!" With that, she ran to the Northuldra village. The housings were catching fire and it was almost impossible to walk with the immense gusts of wind shooting through the area. Elsa's icy blue eyes flashed. Dangerous blasts of below freezing ice put out all the fires on the houses. The wind blew Elsa into one of the nearby houses, causing her to slam her shoulder against one of the support beams for it. Elsa yelled out of pain and frustration. Rubbing her shoulder, she saw fires continue to ignite and wind continuing to disorient the inhabitants. Elsa has had _enough_.

With all the force she could wrangle into a simple move, Elsa slammed her food on to the earth below her, creating ice that covered the floor, the housings, and even the trees. When she felt Gale trying to knock her down again, she blasted a powerful stream of air against it. As the resistance grew between her and the spirit, Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Though she doesn't slip on her own ice, she felt herself sliding back ever so slightly against the wind. Elsa added a second hand to her defense against the wind. With that, and a battle cry-like yell, she pushed forward harder.

Putting all her power into it, Elsa yelled, "You… need… to… calm… DOWN!"

An explosion that sounded like a cannon echoed through the forest, leaving ice spikes facing away from the area Elsa was just fighting in. Though she was not sure they were listening, Elsa was outraged and spoke to the spirits fiercely.

"Just because two people don't understand you and your abilities, it does NOT give you the right to explode and hurt people in the process." As she said that, Elsa rubbed her shoulder while biting the inside of her cheek to hold in the pain. She carried on. "I am fully aware that you two are _fully_ capable of controlling yourselves. I know that for a fact," Elsa spat. Her heart was still pounding. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she wanted to know that they understood her. A small… something… caught her attention as it crawled towards her on the icy floor. It was Bruni. He had no fire on his back this time.

Elsa knelt down, knowing everyone was watching her. She held out her hand to the salamander on the floor, who crept into her hand. Elsa sighed.

"Why, Bruni? I know you were mad at those two…" She looked back into the dark forest. "… but you and Gale didn't have to attack all of us." The little creature bent its head down, looking ashamed. He crawled in a circle before laying down on Elsa's hands. **I don't know** is what Elsa perceived from him.

"It was probably out of fear…" Elsa mumbled to herself, looking away. She knew what that was like. After all, she did accidentally freeze her sister's heart out of pure fear. She took a deep breath and removed her sorrowful expression, looking back at Bruni.

"You can't do that again though," Elsa reprimanded. Looking up at the small gusts of wind, she said, "And you too Gale. You can't hurt the people of the Northuldra or any human as a matter of fact." Almost as if it was their cue, the travelers entered the village. The noise had stopped, so they did what Elsa said and walked in the direction that led to the village.

"And you two," Elsa started, standing up and letting Bruni launch himself off her hands. She walked towards them with her regal stance. "What brings you to the enchanted forest?" It's understandable that they are terrified and have no idea what's happening, but the woman in the pair reached into her personal bag and held out a letter sealed with Anna's stamp.

"It's for you, your Majesty. From the queen," the woman said lowly. Usually Elsa tells people to stop calling her "your Majesty", but she was far too interested in what the letter said to worry about that. She gingerly took it from the lady, breaking the seal and opening the letter.

"_Dear awesome Ice Sister,_

_ I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, am having a royal wedding with my fiancé Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman on April 16__th__ of this year. I would hope to see you there. Okay I'm dropping this royal crap. Hi Elsa! I miss you so much. Anyways yea me and Kristoff are getting married in like a month or so since it's March you know, you know?_

_ I'm doing alright because I know that's what you're going to ask. I hadn't sent any letters because I've been busy shutting down trade with the Southern Isles. I know you never wanted to completely shut down communication with them, but I decided they're all a bunch of creeps that don't deserve our AWESOME stuff we make here."_

Elsa giggled at that part. Leave it up to Anna to sound beyond silly in a letter.

"_Sooooooooooo… anyways yeah! You should come or uh I don't know I'll send Sven to fart on you. I LOVE YOU!_

_ Love,_

_ Queen Anna of Arendelle"_

Elsa let out the huge breath she was holding. She was glad Anna was okay and not in some sort of trouble. She suddenly felt utterly embarrassed when Elsa realized she was in her night clothes and the entire area was still covered with ice. She gave a little laugh before thawing the entire area.

"Queen Elsa?" the man said.

Elsa looked up and smiled a little awkwardly. "I'm not queen anymore there's no need for the formalities."

"Well… Elsa… I just want to say that was an absolutely stunning feat you pulled. I can't believe you saved an entire village in under fifteen minutes! Truly remarkable." He bowed and the woman beside him followed as she curtsied.

"Would you like to stay the night? I'm sure there's room for two more in the village."

Both beamed at the platinum haired woman. "Thank you so much, your Majesty, that would be splendid," the woman replied. Elsa smiled and asked Honeymaren, who was standing a few feet away, listening, to escort them to housings with extra cots. Elsa herself went back to the chiefs housing, who was standing outside of it, and practically fell into the soft bedding from pure exhaustion, ignoring her scalded back and bruised shoulder.


End file.
